Many valve coupling configurations are well known in the art as evidenced, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,125; 4,541,457; and 4,934,655. Although such valves may be operationally effective, they are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble due to their complex structure. In particular, assembly of prior art valves preliminarily requires manufacture of the valve body in a plurality of pieces to enable placement of the plunger in the body during valve assembly. After the plunger is placed in the body, assembly of the valve is completed by gluing or welding the pieces of the body together. This step is particularly cost intensive.
As such a need exists for a valve having utility in a valve coupling which is effective in its operation, yet simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. In particular, a valve is needed which can be assembled from a one-piece molded body to avoid gluing or welding of parts during assembly. Such a valve is further needed which can provide reliable performance during repeated use without maintenance.